Tattooed Flowers
by ShadowDragon357
Summary: AU. Sam and Danny have never met. Danny is not half ghost and Amity Park doesn't have a ghost problem. Sam is an inked up florist who just opened up shop in Amity Park. Danny is the tattoo artist with no ink of his own who works next door. And Tucker? He's the mutual friend trying to get them to hook-up.


This fic was actually inspired by a drawing on Tumblr by user Thickerthanectoplasm. You can see the drawing here, if you're on Tumblr, I highly recommend following them because it's a great Danny Phantom blog and she has amazing art:

post / 110128248371 / florist –tattoo – artist – au – but – switching – the – roles

Just replace the "." with an actual dot and remove the places. I'll also have a link in my profile if that doesn't work. If you couldn't tell, Danny has a lip piercing.

As always, I don't own anything, neither the show nor the drawing that inspired this.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Hey, Tucker. I know your busy with work and with visiting your girlfriend and your parents, but I seriously cannot thank you enough for recommending I come to Amity Park to open up shop. I'm not even open, but I've already got a few orders on the website you made for me. Which, by the way, is absolutely amazing. I know I said I wanted to go some place new to open up shop, but it'll be nice having you around when you come back to hang out with. Call me when you can!"

Sam Manson hung up the phone and walked into bedroom. She'd been in Amity Park for about a month now and she really liked it so far. It didn't have the same fast paced life style as New York City and it wasn't as big or as "exciting" but she didn't care. There was a book store that was also a coffee house called Skulk and Lurk that held poetry nights, there were a couple of vegan restaurants. There was even a 50s styled burger place that made a killer tofu soy melt. It had everything she needed to stay satisfied.

Her flower shop had been open for about two weeks at this point and she'd been having a steady flow of customers. She was so thankful that Amity had no flower shop of it's own (something her customers had told her when they visited her shop) and residents were happy they now had a place to go to get a wide variety of quality flowers and plants. She was sure that her store was doing well because Tucker had probably shamelessly advertised her before she came to Amity Park.

Tucker had been traveling for about a month now for work, visiting his parents, and visiting his girlfriend, but he was going to be back in a couple days.

Another perk of being in Amity was because a friend of hers, Starr Michaels was there. Sam's past with the girl hadn't exactly been the best, as she was a bully to Sam when they went to high school together, they were now very good friends. Starr was never really a cruel person by nature, but went along with her best friend, Paulina. As it turned out, Starr had a crush on her and, the two began to date in senior year. While it didn't last, the two were still the best of friends. Paulina had improved a lot too, and while Sam and her weren't friends, they were nice to each other.

Her month so far had consisted of setting up her shop, settling into her new home, taking care of all the legal things that came with owning your own store. She'd purchased a van for her business and had had a green house set up in her back yard. All the flowers she had at this point had come from home.

She absolutely loved the location. It was right next to a tattoo shop called "Phantom Ink" that she had been eying for the past couple of weeks. She'd wanted a new tattoo, but had been too busy to visit the shop. She'd done extensive research on the shop and had found that it was very popular and they had a very talented team of artists. The owner, Jason actually had people come from the next state over just to get his tattoos. Sam was very excited to finally check the place out…when she finally got some free time. She was in the process of looking for an employee to run the shop when she wasn't there. She wanted a tattoo on her ribcage, but was still unsure of what to get.

She already had quite the collection of piercing and tattoos, but had no plans to stop any time soon. She had "Blood Blossom" tattoos on her arms and shoulders. The mythical flower she'd researched as a teenager, was supposedly a weakness of ghosts. It harmed them. Sam had thought it fascinating. The tattoo consisted of the actual flowers being located on her shoulders with thorn-covered vines wrapping around her arms down to her elbows. She had the chaos symbol on the back of her neck, something she got when she got sick of religious fanatics being bigoted and homophobic. She would show it off to them and convince them it was actually a satanic symbol. It didn't take much effort, considering her appearance. She also had the Triforce from the Legend of Zelda on the inside of her left wrist, her late grandmothers name and birthday just above her left breast, and a tattoo she had designed herself on the outside of her right thigh, of a dragon.

_'Maybe I'll get a tree_.' Sam thought to herself. '_A tree with its leaves flying away and turning into birds could be really beautiful_.'

She reached over to her lamp and switched off the light. She'd worry about what to get later.

DPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

It's short, it's uneventful but it's only the first chapter.


End file.
